


because you never learned a goddamn thing

by orangeshoe



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Will add tags as I go or in notes ty, all that good stuff, best friends become roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: It starts with a bang, and Gray hopes it'll finish the same way.





	because you never learned a goddamn thing

**Author's Note:**

> (301): I forgot a room to the key..so whenever you wake ip and read this...I'm sleeping inthe hallway..please find me

It's a quiet, easy night.

Except for the incessant pounding bass in his ears, the way his throat burns (not sure if from the yelling or the liquor), and the two very drunk (and very hot) girls grinding up against him right now.

Gray's hands slide from one to the other, chuckling and giving them slurred compliments while they all drunkenly flail around the dirt path in a sea of college students and mobile homes. 

It's the first pre-week of university he's ever had, and—so far? Night of his fucking _dreams_. He's crossfaded for sure, whether it was weed or some pill someone handed him, and he's well lost count of how many drinks and/or shots he's had. He can't see a damned thing that isn't neon and in his face, and he's pretty sure he can hear some dude getting whipped (and really, _really_ enjoying it) in the RV he's starting to be pushed up against.

He does that thing where you close your eyes and imagine it's someone else—he knows, he knows, it's bad, but it's a party and everyone's pretty much _gone_ , so who cares, right?—and feels like heaven picturing that beautiful blonde from orientation giving him a handjob right out in public like this. It's almost like he can feel her cute little curls bouncing off his face and her definitely manicured, soft hands pulling on his dick. Sloppy as hell, maybe, but fuck it all when you're high. Everything feels damn good.

The wet crashing of lips, the buckling knees, he comes way too fast and then he realizes he's probably on E. He doesn't think it really matters, though—not when he's already on his knees, burrowed in the dirt and dead grass and returning the favor, hand down his own pants.

Someone hands him another drink when he's done, and he takes it. Jungle Juice..? He thinks that's what he heard someone say. 

That's pretty much the last thing he remembers.

So when he wakes up on the floor of his two-person dorm room, he's beyond impressed.

_'Way to go, good ol' Gray! Blackout drunk on the first week and you still managed to get back to your room–not quite to the bed, sure, but we can work on that..'_

Just as he's about to give himself an actual pat on the back to complete his ceremonious self-approval, he opens his eyes a bit more and— _fuck_. Remind Tobin to never let him get that fucked up again.. He groans softly, feeling his head start to throb.

"Need some water, Sleeping Beauty?"

Ah, and speak of an angel.

But Gray's eyes still won't quite open without feeling like a crab is trying to peel apart every layer of skin and muscle, so he feels the cold condensation of the plastic cup Tobin is handing him and takes it. Probably almost spills the thing on his face, from the way he feels Tobin start to guide his hand to his mouth. 

Tobin's tired sigh fills the air. Gray thinks maybe he's being overdramatic, but then he remembers he's practically lifeless on their new dorm floor (though the dorm doesn't smell or look very new) and lets him have this one. "Honestly, Gray.. Before classes even start? I thought we moved in early so we could like, hike around the school and stuff. Adventure, right? Not get shitfaced."

Gray puts a single finger to his own lips (he has no idea where Tobin is right now, otherwise he'd put his finger to Tobin's mouth) and drinks more water, resting his head down when he's done. He can roll over now, at least. He thinks that's a pile of clothes under his ass, and hopes to god he's not naked.

He sniffs the air and lifts a heavy hand to his waist and—yeah, no. Clothes are still on. Someone definitely puked on him, too. _Nice._

"Yeah, yeah.. and we will. Don't worry. Plus, you were invited to the trailer park party, too, Toblerone."

There's something about Tobin that Gray can just _feel_ what he's doing in what he says. So he's pretty sure Tobin shrugs when he sighs and comments, "Yeah, I was. And after you bothered me to go, I did. And then you did three shots of whiskey in a row and I decided it was time I left."

Eyes feeling mildly functional now (thanks to Tobin for the foresight to keep the giant blinds closed), Gray opens them and hums proudly. "Woah, I did that?? Damn, I'm a baller."

Tobin just snorts loudly at that, gets up from his chair and hops up on his bed instead. "Yeah, sure, because real ballers fall asleep in the hallway.. on the wrong floor."

Gray whips his head around at that, and immediately regrets it because _shit that hurts_ —"Uh.. excuse me?"

"Uh.. yeah?" Tobin mocks, and Gray wishes he could throw something at him right now. He opts to lie back down instead, burning holes into the ceiling with his eyes. Maybe if he imagines the throbbing away, it'll leave him alone. Tobin's voice chirps through his hangover, "You don't even remember texting me?"

"What..? No dude, I was blacked out as all hell. I don't even know when I got back.."

"Oh, about four in the morning, by the looks of it. By the way, did you find the room to your key?"

Gray knows he's just fucking with him now, and usually he'd come up with something snarky and real clever to say back, but he's too tired right now. "Just lay it on me, already, Tobathan. I can't deal with this right now," he groans.

"I think you got it pretty 'laid into you' all morning. Everyone in that hall was just walking right around or over you," Tobin snorts. "It wasn't until I started picking you up that people actually acknowledged your existence. You were just like some sorta doormat to them."

Gray's head lolls to the side, closing his eyes again. Climbing up to his bed would be nice, but he also isn't too keen on getting up. Floor is his friend today. "Wow, Liam Tobrian, you really saved the day. Now everyone knows we're some rookie freshmen."

"Correction: everyone knows _you're_ a rookie. I've actually got a pretty good reputation with some guys down the hall—they wanna play DnD, and I mean, I still don't really get the rules and whatever but I'm sure if I start playing then I'll get the hang of it and—"

"Tobin. Do me a real solid, and just shut up for five minutes." Gray pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep, deep, _deep_ breath.

He can hear Tobin chuckle and he's not sure if it's endearing or annoying. He decides on both.

"Happy Move-In Week, Gray," snides Tobin as he gets into their food drawer and flicks their electric kettle on.

Happy move-in, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably like the most self-indulgent thing i'll write ever, chapters will probably be short and sweet like this quickie, and i feel like i have to write a disclaimer that although a lot of this is based on my own uni experiences, places and people are fictional etc. i am graduating this weekend and so i suddenly started brimming with ideas while reflecting and i'm laughing so i hope you will too
> 
> i'll update this sporadically since i have a general plot/things i wanna include but i'll mostly let the thing run its course. i wanna include a lot of the sov characters eventually !!


End file.
